


Hard and Fast

by MimiWritesHerFandoms



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9105610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiWritesHerFandoms/pseuds/MimiWritesHerFandoms
Summary: Imagine climbing into John's lap and riding him hard and fast (original imagine from dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com)





	

[ Imagine climbing into John’s lap and riding him hard and fast ](http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com/post/155083570012/imagine-climbing-into-johns-lap-and-riding-him)

 

His hands were everywhere, your waist, your hair, sliding over your curves, cupping your ass so he could pull you against him, the hard line of his cock pressed against your belly, his lips on yours, devouring you. 

He released you, stepping back, his eyes roaming up and down your body. Heat pulsed through every inch of your body, burning through you at an indescribable pace, his gaze heavy, needy.

“Take ‘em off, sweetheart,” he murmured, his chin dipping in the briefest of nods.

You peeled off your clothes, watching as John walked backwards, his eyes never leaving you, his want and desire for you clear. He kicked off his boots, shucked off his shirt and unbuckled his jeans, letting them fall to the floor. He dropped onto the small loveseat against the wall, gesturing for you to join him. You crossed the room, coming to a stop in front of him.

John waited, his eyes on you. You knew what he wanted, he didn’t have to say the words, didn’t have to ask. You were more than willing to give him everything he wanted, everything he needed.

You climbed into his lap, your legs on either side of his hips, your hands on his shoulders. He didn’t move, he just watched you, watched as you slid the lips of your pussy along his hard length, watched as you took his hand and pulled it between your body, guiding his fingers to the warmth between your legs. A needy moan fluttered from your lips when he touched you.

“Touch me, John,” you begged. “Make me scream.”

John didn’t say a word, just tangled his fingers in your hair, cupping the back of your head and pulling you to his mouth, his salt and pepper beard scratching you as he kissed you, consuming you. The hand between your legs moved, two fingers sliding into you, caressing your inner walls, fucking you, deep, hard, rough. Perfect. 

You groaned, the sound swallowed by his mouth on yours. You were grinding yourself down on his fingers, your own fingers digging into his shoulders, holding on as tight as you could as you chased your orgasm.

His hand slid down your back, his arm around your waist, easily lifting you. He lowered you onto his substantial cock, stretching you wide, a deep groan rumbling through his chest. Once he was fully seated inside you, he rested his hands on your waist, and leaned back.

“Ride me, baby girl,” he growled.

You moved your hands to the back of the couch, holding it in a death grip as you started to move, slowly at first, your speed increasing with every tip of John’s hips, every drag of his fingers across your skin. It wasn’t long before you were riding him hard and fast, your head thrown back, your cries of pleasure filling the room.

John urged you on, his hands bruisingly tight on your hips, pulling you forward as he thrust up into you, his cock dragging across your sweet spot, his abdominal muscles pressed against the swollen nub of nerves at the apex of your thighs, his lips wrapped around your breast, his tongue laving and teasing the nipple,the pleasure nearly overwhelming you. You were gasping, moving faster and faster, the coil in your stomach wound so tight that you were close to exploding.

Just as you hit your peak, John’s hand was between your legs, his fingers pressed to your clit, his arm sliding around your waist and holding you tight against his body. Your thighs were trembling, your breathing ragged and stuttering as wave after wave of incredible sensations rolled through you, the walls of your pussy tightening around John, drawing his release from him.

You fell into his arms, spent, exhausted, and thoroughly satisfied. John’s hands roamed up and down your back, his lips explored your neck and shoulders, his strong arms holding you. You ran your fingers through John’s hair, your forehead resting on his.

“Do it again,” he ordered, cock twitching, hips moving in slow, lazy circles. “Fuck me again, baby girl. Hard and fast.”

 


End file.
